Do You Know About YAOI?
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ "Apa kau tahu apa itu yaoi?" Naruto frustasi dan terus mencari apa itu jawabannya. Warning: Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Boys Love. Bromance. Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Sasuke. Sasuke milik Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memiliki *digeplak om Masashi Kishimoto*  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Bromance, dan sejenisnya.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Do You Know About YAOI?**

**By**

**Billaster**

* * *

_Yaoi itu apa sih? Sejenis makanan baru? Teknologi canggih keluaran terbaru? Atau jangan-jangan sebuah virus berbahaya yang mematikan?_

_._

_._

Yaoi. Yaoi. Yaoi.

Naruto memandang layar komputernya dengan frustasi. Baru saja ia menemukan kosakata baru yang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu artinya dan maksudnya.

_SasuNaru. Yaoi._

Dan lagi, Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan kalimat yang tertera di layar komputernya. SasuNaru. Sepertinya ia mengenal nama itu. Sasu... Naru...seperti gabungan sebuah nama. Lalu...

Yaoi?

"Arrgghh.. bingung! Apa itu Yaoi? Dan sepertinya SasuNaru familiar deh" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mungkin hanya terpaku didepan komputer membuat otaknya yang sudah lamban semakin lamban saja. Daya analisisnya yang sudah dibawah rata-rata membuatnya kesulitan untuk berpikir. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan komputernya dan mecari jalan keluar.

Semoga berhasil, Naruto!

.

.

Naruto memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, memasang pose berpikir. Kakinya terus berjalan, sedangkan matanya menerawang ke atas langit dan dahinya berkerut-kerut. Menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Na- Naruto-kun!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto dari kegiatan berpikir kerasnya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo didepannya.

"Ah, hei, Hinata-chan! Ada apa?"

Seketika wajah Hinata merona, dan ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "A-ano.. Sepertinya Na-naruto-kun se-sedang me-memikirkan se-sesuatu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ah iya! Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, "Bo-boleh a-aku t-tau a-apa i-itu? A-ah t-tapi ka-kalau t-t-tidak boleh juga t-tidak a-apa-apa."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, "Ah begini, Hinata-chan, err aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"A-apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu YAOI?"

Hinata berhenti memainkan jemari tangannya. Wajahnya yang sudah merona, semakin merona saja. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya-yaoi i-itu a-ada-adalah hu-hu-hu-hubungan a-antara la-la-la.."

GUBRAK

"Hinata-chan!"

Pada akhirnya, Hinata pun jatuh pingsan. Rupanya ia tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-kata yang ia anggap tabu tersebut. Ahihihi.

.

.

"Yaoi itu adalah hubungan antara la-la-la. Apa itu la-la-la?" Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit sambil memikirkan jawaban yang Hinata berikan sebelum yang bersangkutan jatuh pingsan dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Apa tadi dia belum selesai bicara ya? Ha-ah, pakai acara pingsan segala sih, dasar Hinata-chan!" gumam Naruto menyalahkan Hinata. Kasihan, Hinata kan tidak bersalah, Naruto.

"Narutooo."

Sesosok mahkluk berambut berwarna seperti permen karet datang menghampiri Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku mengantar Hinata-chan. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, lalu entah mengapa saat kami mengobrol dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Yasudah aku bawa ke sini saja. Hahahaha"

Sebulir keringat besar menggantung di pelipis Sakura mendengar penuturan Naruto. 'Teman pingsan kok dia malah tertawa lebar begitu?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya, Sakura-chan!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu YAOI?"

Seketika mata Sakura melebar dan berkerlap kerlip dengan lebaynya, "Ne, ne, Naruto, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau juga begitu?"

Naruto pun hanya melongo, "Hah?"

"Beritahu aku, siapa semenya dan siapa ukenya? Ah tapi menurutku kau itu tipe uke ya, Naruto"

"S-seme? Uke? Apalagi itu? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Hmmm mungkin kau pasangan baru ya, jadi belum begitu mengerti. Pokoknya aku selalu mendoakanmu agar kau langgeng dengan pasanganmu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa"

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan! Ah dia sudah pergi."

.

.

Naruto masih memikirkan apa itu yaoi. Ditambah dengan istilah seme dan uke yang baru saja ia ketahui dari Sakura.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ditengah perjalanannya Naruto bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Gaara.

"Hei Gaara!" sapa Naruto dengan ceria.

"Hai Naruto" balas Gaara dengan datar.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan sahabat lamanya yang datar itu, "Gaara, kapan kau sampai ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku?"

"Baru saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak merencanakan kepergianku, jadi aku tidak sempat memberi tahu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Oh begitu ya."

"Iya."

"Hehehe. Gaara, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Masih terus berjalan, Gaara pun menjawab dengan datarnya, "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu YAOI?"

Gaara mengehentikan langkahnya, "Yaoi itu..."

Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, "Yaaa?"

"Yaoi ituu..."

"Hmm?"

"Yaoi ituuu..."

"Unn?"

"Yaoi ituuuu..."

"GAARA!"

"MENYIMPANG!"

"Hah?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "Yaoi itu menyimpang, Naruto"

"Maksudmu? Bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan lebih sederhana?"

Gaara sweatdrop, "Itu sudah sangat sederhana, Naruto"

"O-oh begitu ya, hehehe" Naruto hanya cengengesan. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, "Kalau begitu, apa itu seme dan apa itu uke?"

"Sama"

"Sama?"

"Sama-sama menyimpang."

Naruto sweatdrop, "Gaara, maksudku, kau tahu, err.. menyimpang dalam hal apa?"

"Yaaa gitu deh"

Naruto double sweatdrop. 'Dasar pelit informasi' batin Naruto sarkastik.

.

.

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Langsung saja, Teme, aku ingin bertanya"

"Hn"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu YAOI?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyeringai dalam diam. "Kau ingin tahu saja atau secara detailnya?"

Naruto menjawab dengan mantap, "Secara detail! Aku pusing, aku belum mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas sedari tadi."

"Hn, begitukah?"

"Ya. Beri tahu aku, Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe. Yaoi itu..." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto kemudian merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Suatu hubungan yang dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat," Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dan menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke hadapannya, sehingga mereka pun bertemu pandang.

Naruto merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang ini, tapi demi rasa penasarannya ia tahan dulu rasa risihnya itu, "Ma-maksudmu.. Menyimpang?"

"Anak pintar!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum, "Lalu Teme, apa itu seme dan uke?"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh berbaring di atas tanah dan Sasuke berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"M-Mau apa kau, Teme?!"

"Dobe. Tentu saja ingin memberi tahumu apa itu seme dan uke."

"B-Baiklah. Lanjutkan."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Seme itu yang mendominasi, dan uke itu yang menerimanya. Atau seme adalah pelempar, dan uke adalah penerima."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Teme"

"Ck, baka Dobe. Seme itu di atas dan uke itu dibawah."

Naruto menyadari sesuatu, seketika wajahnya pun memerah. Mengingat posisinya yang berada dibawah dan Sasuke yang berada di atas.

"J-jadi?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Naruto, sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya. "Seme itu aku dan uke itu kau."

Glek. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya seakan-akan sedang mencoba untuk melompat keluar saat ini.

"Te-Teme.."

Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu,

"Yaoi itu kita, Dobe."

.

.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Minal aidin wal faidzin bagi yang merayakan ^^ Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa

Haha, entah kenapa pengen nulis fic ini sebelum quota modem saya jatuh tempo. Oke, jadi kalau para readers sekalian gak keberatan, bolehkah saya meminta pendapat anda-anda sekalian tentang fic saya kali ini?

Review?


End file.
